Itch
by XspriteyX
Summary: The niggling he realized had started about the time he'd met Washington and increased ten fold when Carolina showed up for his 'rescue', something about Carolina and Washington, something he'd forgotten, if he could just- Oh. Holy. Shit. He had to tell Tucker! Yep another one shot in which Church remembers something that took him by surprise ;)


**A:N/ Here's a slightly cracky idea that popped in my head that I thought might be fun for a little one shot please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Now ordinarily Church didn't like to go poking through the scattered memory's of the Director/Delta/Epsilon/himself-whatever! As normally anything he found out only seemed to piss him off more and since he had to put up with Caboose every day he didn't think it would do his stress levels any better to remember stuff that made even angrier.

Today though he actually found himself a relatively quiet spot and just thought backwards going over any little details that he could hang onto because even though he didn't really like doing it there was something that felt like it was itching at the back of his mind.

Lately it had gotten strong like a persistent clawing at the back of his brain, deep clawing fingers tearing at him to think back, remember, don't forget.

Of course the first thing he though of was Tex/Allison, two different names yet more or less the same person, the woman that in a twisted way he and the Director had both loved more than either of them thought possible.

It wasn't her though, it felt like she was involved but that wasn't what he was missing, that wasn't what he'd misplaced.

OK more or less forgotten but in fairness he'd lost a hell of a lot of shit lately and some memories of strolling out in wheat fields that apparently wasn't even him doing it was too freaking confusing and annoying to bother keeping track of.

The niggling he realized had started about the time he'd met Washington and increased ten fold when Carolina showed up for his 'rescue', something about Carolina and Washington, something he'd forgotten, if he could just-

Oh. Holy. Shit.

He had to tell Tucker!

Church ran around Blue base shouting for his team mate, "Tucker! Tucker? TUCKER! Tuckertuckertuckertucker coommmee oonnn TUCKER!"

For a fraction of a second he cursed having a body again and not being a little floating AI sharing Tuckers armor space because then he could tell him right away and not run around in circles shouting for him all over hells half acre. At last on top of the base he heard the voice he'd been searching for "Church? I'm up here! Where's the fire? And if Caboose started it again tell him this time he can put it out on his own! I'm a lover not a firefighter!"

Church spun around and sprinted up to the roof to talk to Tucker properly, he panted as he tried to get his breathing back to normal "OK...that's not it...just...listen...I've remembered something... you won't...believe!"

Tucker looked down at his 'leader' who was practically bent double trying to get his breath back, "Dude that was like less than a hundred meters from down there to here and you sound like a car almost out of gas."

Church breathed deeply "Fuck you."

Tucker added "And you're in another robot body so how does that even work? Are you actually almost out of gas? Cuz I know a guy that can fill you in. Bow chika bow wow."

Church stood up straight and snapped "Tucker! Shut up! Man I just remembered something that will blow your freaking mind so if you wanna hear it shut up for one goddamn second!"

Tucker held his hands up in surrender "Alright I'm listening, if it made you run it's got to be good or at least feature chicks. Does it feature chicks?"

Church said "Well it involves Tex and Carolina."

Tucker sounded much cheerier "Liking it so far."

Church continued "And it also involves me, the Director, and Wash."

Tucker shuddered "OK now I'm not sure I wanna know I mean I love sound of the first part but the second? I dunno that sounds more like Donuts area of expertise."

Church pictured strangling his teammate for a brief second, "No Tucker it's not what your thinking, in fact I'm not sure what your thinking and I really don't want to know. Anyway you know how I'm supposedly more or less a copy of the Director?"

Tucker nodded "Well considering your both power hungry assholes and have all his memories I would say that's very likely. Your point?"

Church paused then yelled "I am not a power hungry asshole!"

Tucker pointed out "Uh yeah you are, you volunteered for the position of Blue Teams leader not even a minute after Captain Flowers died."

Church defended himself "Well someone had to do it! What did you want to be leader?"

Tucker waved his hands "No way! I'm a lover not a leader."

Church scoffed "Right. Back to the point! You know how Tex was the Directors way of trying to bring back Allison? You know the woman he loved that died."

Tucker added "Also apparently the girl that you could never get over either who was also raging psycho with an itchy trigger finger and no I didn't know but now I do. Thanks for telling me this after we nearly get killed like a hundred times getting tangled up in that bullshit."

Church's finger twitched really confident if he fired from this range there was no way he could miss, "Tucker if we keep getting side tracked I'm going to forget again so quit your bitching and listen! Right. So from what I remembered the Director and Allison actually had a daughter before she died, the girl grew up to be Carolina."

Tucker gasped "Holy shit really!? No wonder she won't sleep with me if she's technically part Tex!"

Church said thoughtfully "In a twisted way she's also kinda part me as well."

Tucker grabbed at his helmet "Awww dude! Why did you have to say that!? Now I'll never be able to sleep with her! Kind of but not Tex's daughter was bad enough but yours as well? Whilst your sort of daughter is definitely hot I don't know if I could make a move knowing that!"

Church snapped a hand in front of Tucker's visor "Shut up! That wasn't what I found out either, I already knew that I was just getting you up to speed."

Tucker groaned "Couldn't you have kept that piece to yourself?"

Church said "No because it ties in with my new or I suppose how you at it old discovery, Carolina has a brother."

Tucker said "Really? What happened? Did he die or something?"

Church shook his head "No he's alive and we know him."

Tucker said warily "I don't like the sound of that."

Church sucked a deep breath "His name is David. We know him as Washington."

* * *

Later that night Wash was dealing out the cards for the Reds and Blues weekly game of poker when he noticed that Tucker and Church hadn't stopped watching him, he didn't know what they were up to or why they were interested in following his every move lately but it was getting ridiculous.

He thought they were past the stage of not trusting him, had he done something to raise their suspicions again?

He didn't think so.

He wasn't planning anything against them anyway, he was certain he'd made it clear he wasn't out to harm anyone in the ragtag group of simulation soldiers. So what had them so focused on him?

Tucker cracked first and blurted "I just don't see it! How is Wash and Carolina, the best fighters and shooters out of the lot us, your indirect kids when you can't hit a target even if it's a broad side of a barn and right in front of you!"

Washington dropped the cards staring at the teal soldier in shock, the rest of the assembled group followed suit in a 'What the fuck are you on about?/What are you on and where can I get some?' stare.

Tucker pointed at Church "He told me!"

Church groaned "Thanks Tucker real smooth."

Wash regained the use of his limbs and voice "What?"

Church sat back "Well ever since you turned up something was bothering me and when Carolina showed up it got worse and today I remembered. You're Carolina's brother and the son of the Director who happens to be the asshole I'm the supposed copy of so in a roundabout way we figured the makes you guys my indirect kids of something. Lucky us."

Sarge cocked his shotgun "I knew it! I knew you dirty blues would pull something prepare to get Sarge'd!"

Simmons said "Well said Sir!"

Doc put in diplomatically "Actually the didn't really do anything they just found something out they should of already known."

Caboose looked between Church and Wash a deep frown of concentration on his face "So if Church is agent Washingtubs dad, and I am Church's best friend that makes me... Uncle Caboose! I have a nephew!" He said brightly to Wash "I will take you to a movie and buy you the popcorn as a treat, as long as it has butter, butter makes it melty and warm. It is very good."

Washington looked something close to slightly horrified at that statement "That's uh great Caboose but I'll pass."

Caboose said seriously "You may call me Uncle Michael. I love having a nephew!"

Sarge shuddered "I had a man that said he was my uncle, but I don't like to talk about him."

Donut asked curiously "Did your Uncle take you apple picking Sarge?"

Sarge said quickly "He wasn't my Uncle!"

Grif said aloud "David Church. Wow that would explain a lot. Must of sucked growing up with a name like that."

Wash and Church both glared in his direction, not that you could really tell with Church being a constant visor faced robot and all, like they were on the same wavelength Church started "Yeah cuz being called Dexter Grif is so much better."

Washington continued "That is the worst name ever. Of all time."

They both slowly looked at each other knowing that they both basically just tag teamed to insult the orange soldier.

Grif said "Hey how did you guys know my first name!?"

Tucker answered "I got it off your Sister as well as other things. Bow chika bow wow."

Lopez huffed _"Most likely crabs." _

Donut beamed "How nice of you Lopez!"

Wash stared at Church "You do realize that even by telling me. I'm not going to start calling you Dad or anything right?"

Church nodded slowly "Right because we wouldn't want things to get awkward."

Wash nodded back "Right." With that he picked the cards back up and started shuffling them.

Carolina who'd been leaning on the wall outside smirked in a rare mood of mischief. She strode in saying directly to Church "Hey Dad Wash stole my pistols again! Stop letting him get his own way and make him give them back. Don't look at me like that! You've got to stop babying him just because he's the youngest."

For the second time that night Wash dropped the cards.

**~The End~**


End file.
